Dorian Gray
"An outbreak like this is almost a walk in the park, compared to the beast infested inferno's I have been to. Both have monsters trying to eat you, and both have, despite the dangers, a rather pleasant sight." - Dorian flirting with Effy upon first meeting her Overview Dorian is a handsome man from Australia currently at the age of thirty one, and a survivor from the outbreak. He is the son of Lily Gray and Danniir Azhikelyamov and the older brother of Basil Gray. He was on a business trip with his team of Naturalists in the outskirts of Washington when the initial outbreak spread over the nation. Now he is currently traveling with Scarlett and Reyna's group and is considered one of the leaders. Personality Dorian Gray is in a few words, laid back, but rebellious, a huge flirt, and all in all, guarded. Due to Dorian's problematic childhood and bad relationship with his father, Dorian has become very guarded of his emotions. He only ever let's small bits of humor and tendencies of casual flirting let through his stone mask. Under natural circumstances he will act laid back, believing that if you wait long enough it will pass. He is rebellious against anyone who orders him around, but can spare someone his frown if he is good friends or interested in them. But to others he will just seem like a rebellious, cold, and uncaring man. But despite his actual usual rather cold demeanor, he is quite kind, in his own way. He is very fond of nature and animals, the reason he became a naturalist and archaeologist. After the death of his brother and girlfriend, Dorian has an even harder time expressing his emotions. He likes to still show a bit of humor by teasing Scarlett and Reyna, but is afraid of letting them truly get to know him. Appearance Dorian is known to be quite handsome, with a lumberjack type of masculinity. He has sloping grey eyes with bushy brows and a strong set jaw, covered by a beard he has grown out. Despite his still young age, many years of smoking and long times of being exposed to the sun have caused him to already have a few wrinkles on his forehead and a tan skin.Physically he is very fit, built to be able to handle excursions for his job and work for long hours. Over the years he has gained many tattoo's, each one for a place he went. He has his hair grown out a little, but shaved at the sides. During the outbreak he usually wears comfortable combat boots paired with a pair of army pants he found. Over that he will usually wear a simple t-shirt matched with a bikers jacket. He made a joke that the group (with Scarlett) should all wear leather jackets, not only for protection, but also that they could make it their thing. This is also the reason Reyna wears a jacket. Life before apocalypse Dorian (and his brother) got his name from the famous philosophical novel 'The Picture of Dorian Gray'. Their mother was against it at first, since she wanted her children to have her last name, Gray, since their father's was too complicated, and that it would look weird, since he had almost exactly the same name. In the end their father still gave Dorian and his brother the names from the novel, even though their mother was still against it. Dorian grew up to be very good friends with his younger sibling by two years. They were both keen on adventure and going out, finding things in nature. Basil looked up at Dorian almost always, and followed his every move. However, Dorian began to have a strained relationship with his father. His father, from Russian decent, was a hard knock and tough man, who believed in hard handed punishment for crime. Dorian became very protective of his brother and began to even resent his father after time went on. He did still love his mother dearly, who told him his father was just brought up differently. Dorian disagreed, and hated that his father, as a psychologist, knew how twist and bend his mind. Dorian grew rebellious as time went on and he started ignoring his family, except from Basil. When he finished high school with a surprisingly good result, he decided to become a naturalist with a minor for archaeology. He wished that his brother at that point would have chosen his own path and would have started building his own life, but Basil soon followed his brother. Just before the outbreak Dorian his brother and fellow Russian naturalist were assigned to attend a college hearing about new findings in evolution of ancient birds. They traveled to Washington, where they spent most of their time in the outskirts, trying to find more patterns in the current birds living around that area. They didn't really hear about the outbreak until they heard a fragment on the radio and found a family going through the woods that told them about what had happened. Post-apocalypse Season 1 - Abilities and Weaknesses Dorian is physically quite strong, but hasn't had any real training in fighting or other dual sports. He however does have a high endurance and can last long in the sun. Dorian, as a naturalist, has advanced knowledge about nature and wildlife. Next to that he knows quite a lot about plants, for example if they are poisonous or not. He can make 'good' food out of very simple things. After the outbreak he learns to handle a simple machete and also becomes quite skilled in shooting. He is strong enough to push a walker off of him and, if he needs to, kick them hard enough to make them fall. He learns a little about martial arts from Scarlett later on, but nothing too advanced. Weapons: Dorian carries a simple machete in a holster next to two G18 guns. On his back he carries a backup sniper gun and various ammo. He keeps Effy's dagger in his belt too, but never uses it. He keeps it more as a momentum to her. From Scarlett he got an odd necklace made out of a bone with a knife on it, wich he also doesn't really use, but he did stab a walker with it once in an emergency. =